Sinónimo de despedida
by Egrett Williams
Summary: Suzaku tomó cada una de esas características y las tuvo en mente cada vez que se sentía inseguro de lo que debía hacer. Así fue durante un tiempo, hasta que la vio caer a manchada de sangre que se confundía con la de los japoneses que ella misma había ordenado asesinar.


Pues este es el primer fic que hago de este anime y nunca he leído nada de él, así no sé cómo será la cosa por aquí.

 _Code Geass_ no me pertenece.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Sinónimo de despedida**

* * *

…

La primera vez que vio a Euphie, Suzaku se encontraba librando una batalla moral interna entre sus valores, sus ideales y sus acciones. Se sentía inútil y estaba cuestionando sus métodos; tenía un objetivo claro, pero estaba poniendo en duda qué tan factible se le haría, más ahora que Zero se había cruzado en su camino.

Afortunadamente para Kururugi, la duda para él se disipó más temprano que tarde. No sabía si calificar al momento en el que conoció a Euphemia como casualidad o destino, mas en ambos casos estaba agradecido de que fuera así. Suzaku lo presintió de a poco, a medida que la muchacha conforme caminaban, se iba desenvolviendo frente a él, que tendría a alguien no solo para compartir sus ideales, sino también para dedicárselos y pensar en su imagen en cada una de las batallas a bordo de Lancelot.

Y así fue. No tenía claro a partir de qué momento lo supo, pero no le hizo falta. Suzaku ya no tenía la necesidad de cuestionar sus métodos y de analizar en sobremanera lo que hacía, no tenía por qué juzgarse cada vez que actuaba o reprimirse en sus medidas, porque las ideas y metas que poseía volvían a ajustarse y a cobrar significado cada vez que la miraba a los ojos y se daba cuenta que luchaba para hacer el mundo mejor para ella, para que su bondad y su carisma tuvieran cabida en ese lugar tan cruel y egoísta al que llamaban Sagrado Imperio de Britannia. Euphemia con su actitud, su imagen cálida, sus palabras dulces, la fuerza para defender a otros y su amabilidad infinita, representaba aquello que él había dejado de lado al momento de combatir de la manera que a él le parecía justa.

Suzaku tomó cada una de esas características y las tuvo en mente cada vez que se sentía inseguro de lo que debía hacer, las colocó a flor de piel y se preparó para sacarlas a flote cada vez que hiciera falta sin importar de quién se trataba. Así fue durante un tiempo, desde que estuvo consciente de lo que Euphemia provocaba con su presencia y al momento en que ella lo proclamó su caballero para defenderla. Incluso cuando tuvo que devolver el distintivo y explicarle que quería sentirse digno de predicar los ideales que se habían predispuesto con el ejemplo y ella tiempo más tarde le pidió que la amara; como un ruego, una petición camuflada en forma de orden.

Así fue durante un tiempo, funcionó de esa manera en esos momentos, hasta que Suzaku, en medio del caos y desesperado por encontrarla, la vio caer a merced de Zero. Euphemia en el suelo manchada de la sangre propia y la ajena, confundiéndose con aquella derramada por los japoneses que ella misma había ordenado asesinar. A Kururugi el alivio de haberla visto a salvo se le desintegró, los ideales con los que había cargado todo ese tiempo se le esfumaron y el ánimo de su corazón idealista se le olvidó. Suzaku de un segundo a otro se transformó en pura urgencia y presión, un torbellino que luchaba solo para resguardarla y asegurarse que el color volviera a sus mejillas. Ya no hubo sonrisas ni planes para mañana, tardes tomados de la mano ni conversaciones espontaneas en medio de la batalla, solo tristeza y decepción.

Kururugi se hundió en esas sensaciones, hasta que vio como la mano de Euphemia caía y sus fuerzas finalmente menguaron, su frecuencia cardíaca se paralizó y el brillo de ojos liliáceos se extinguió. Suzaku se transformó en ese odio que había prometido no sentir contra sus enemigos. Se convirtió en pura rabia y odio y a través de éstas actuó, justo en el momento en el que Lelouch decidía sacarle provecho a la muerte de aquella que creyó lograría amar.

...

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Quise enfocarme en esta ocasión en los aspectos positivos de los personajes y específicamente en el punto de vista de Suzaku. Realmente quedé muy picada por cómo acabó la relación de los personajes, pero al mismo tiempo lo considero un envento necesario tanto para la evolución del personaje como por como interferiría en los planes de Zero.

No sé si escribiré de nuevo para este fandom, pero espero que sí.

¡Nos leemos, espero sus comentarios!


End file.
